in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CITRONtanker/Cartoon Calamities 3 One Coarse Meal
Lets just get this one done and over with. I know I did a review yesterday- but, this thing needs to go. BF10, this ones for you. With my hatred for A Pal For Gary well established, some people said "Hey CITRON! One Coarse Meal is the absolute worst episode of Spongebob! You surely must hate it, right?" And the answer might suprise you- actually no, it won't because ''YES, I HATE THIS EPISODE! ''Let me put it this way- this would be the worst episode of the series, in my opinion, had A Pal for Gary never saw air time. This may very well be the most mean-spirited episode of any cartoon I ever watched! The only thing that could possibly beat this out in terms of creulty would be It's A Wishful Life. Season 7, as bad as it was, I will give it one thing- the first half was much worse than the second half. Aside from the afforementioned APFG, the first half also has Yours, MIne and Mine, Stuck in the Wringer, Someones in the Kitchen with Sandy, and other bad episodes, all in close proximity to each other. One Coarse Meal is the one true stinker of Season 7's latter half. The start of the episode is- not too bad actaully. We see Plankton flying into the Krusty Krab in another attempt to steal the formula, but Krabs- with a pot on his head, uses Spongebob as a machine gun to for peas at Plankton- cool refference to a favorite video game of mine, indeed. That being said, that is the only defense I can muster for this terrible excuse for an episode. Krabs and Spongebob then learn that Plankton is afraid of whales when Pearl shows up (man, now that I think about it, there are so many Pearls in media.) This causes Plankton to run away in terror. That was not bad- but what ensues is..... abysmal. After 16 days full of paranioa, Karen tells Plankton to take out the garbage, and when he does, he runs into Pearl, who scares him. This scares Plankton enough to go running back to Karen, who doesn't even try and help her husband. Really? What follows is one of the worst moments this show has ever had- and I mean it. We then see a scene where Plankton is being chased by Pearl. Pearl eventualy catches up to Plankton, and eats him. Thankfully, Plankton wakes up to find out it was all a nightmare- but then we move to the outside of the Chum Bucket- and no, Pearl is not there. IT'S KRABS! Get this notion? What this? The entire time, Krabs was using this ruse, and stalking Plankton in his own home! ''He causes him trauma, and basically ruins his life. Which brings us to- do I really have to talk about this? UGH..... The next time we see Plankton, he is walking towards the road, gives up on life, and lies down on the road, waiting for the bus to come. 'ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?!?!? '''How can this show even have the decency of doing that when it a so-called kids show? I get it- Spongebob can masterfully appeal to kids and adults alike- but this was way too far! Can you imagine if a Fairly Odd Parents episode revolved arounf Timmy intentionally drving Crocker or Vicky to this point? That would be terrible! Can you imagine if a Powerpuff Girls episode revolved around the Girls driving Mojo Jojo to insanity, to the point at which he would kick the bucket? That would be terrible, right? What if we, as roleplayers, made a Story about the Gang doing such a awful thing to Galaximus or some other villain to the point of them taking the drastic move? That would be terrible, right? I like it when villains get payback for their evil deeds- but not like this! And guess what Krabs thinks of this? ''He's freaking ecstatic. ''That's just terrible. You know that you screwed up big time when I'm rooting for- the bad guy! I'm done. I'm just done. The remainder of the episode is pointless, stupid, and anti-Plankton. This thing actively tortures Plankton, who is one of my favorite villains of all time! Like A Pal for Gary, I never want to see this episode ever again. I think I need a long break from reviewing after this.... '''Final Score: '''AUUUUUUGGGGGHHH! '''Next Review: '''A TTG episode. (no specifics, at this point) Category:Blog posts